This invention relates to a wire holder, and more particularly to a wire holder adapted to stretchedly hold a wire to carry out suspension of an article such as an illuminator, a shelf, a hanger, a panel or the like from a ceiling or the like through the wire, setting-up of an article such as a pillar or the like through the wire, or the like.